In the phase I research the two-dimensional CT detector for performingboth vascular and anatomical imaging and based on a transparent opticalceramic scintillator (TOC) was developed. In the Phase II theinvestigator proposes additional work that is a logical extension of the Phase I efforts. In the phase II further development of an economical prototype scintillator and laser pixellation is proposed that provides an excellent match with the Si photosensors, has high x-ray detection efficiency, has less cross talk and has fast decay times, and provides high SNR.